Birth of the Destroyer
by Alecslover-zukikodomo
Summary: What if Hermione has a destiny in the wizardy world? Will it be determined by a mere school boy?Will he succed on winning her to the good side or will he lose her to the evil that is within her? D/HG all the way. so please review i need it.....
1. Prologue The Dream

Disclaimer: This story is owned by me and my friend. But the characters and the some of the settin of the places that was used was not owned by me but the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Who we all love. Please review. I know most people wont since its really short and all but if only one person would that would make my day. thanku  
  
Prologue  
  
In the terrain of a dark landscape with bushes and sweet smelling roses (in other words a garden) there was a womanly shaped figure present, looking at the bright round moon and facing the shimmering Southern Cross that brought out her unique brown eyes. Wind blew across her face and at the corner of her eye she spotted a young blonde gentlemen standing bewildered at her look. Looking back in his memory, he had never thought a girl he knew a few years ago, would ever turn into this amazing beauty.  
  
I saw her walking towards me gracefully with her white silky dress flowing behind her as if wind was blowing against her glowing skin, but there was not even a whisper of stirred air. As soon as she was at arms length I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on her soft tender lips. When we drew back, we looked into each others eyes. I saw love in her eyes, but also pain. I don't know why, but I felt saddened by how she felt.  
  
She looked down suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked lifting her face up to mine so I could see her.  
  
"You know we can't be together." She said sadly.  
  
I sighed. "I know, but we can try."  
  
She shook her head. I saw something shimmer down her pale face. I whipped it away with my thumb and realized she was crying. "Please don't make it harder than it is."  
  
She pulled away as I was still holding her with my arms, not willing to let go but she persisted. She turned away and began to run with streams of beaded tears flowing down her pale face with her long brown hair following behind her. I don't know why but I could feel her pain. I was about to follow but something made me stop. I saw a black figure gliding towards her. She saw it and was about to turn around and run away from it, but the black creature grabbed her arm before she could run anywhere. She screamed in fright and pain. I saw smoke arising from where the creature was holding her. I wanted to help her but I couldn't move. The black creature raised a long knife over his head and brought it down to stab her. She screamed again. As soon as the knife pierced her skin the black figure backed away from her. Once the creature moved away from her, a transparent object lifted out of her feeble body. The ghostly figure just floated into the dark sky. The black creature slowly disappeared into the darkness. I ran up to her and knelt down by her side. She had her face buried in her long midnight black hair, no longer brunette. I gently brushed her hair back and tilted her face towards me. I watched her as her eyes slowly lit up into a fierce black. Under her blood-thirsty eyes were charter symbols, embroidered upon her pale white face. I felt an evil presence surround her. It sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
She grinned at me. "You won't get her back." She started laughing.  
  
My heart felt like it was pulled out and stomped on. I stepped back from this girl that I use to know and love.  
  
I shot up in bed sweating. I looked around my surrounding and realized I was in my dorm. I sighed in relief. I then tried to remember what I woke up from, but I couldn't remember anything only a certain brunette.  
  
To continue 


	2. Realisation

Disclaimer: This story is owned by me and my friend. But the characters and the some of the settin of the places that was used was not owned by me but the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Who we all love. Please review. I would like to know everyones oppinion about the story, cos its my first one and I would like to learn from my mistakes to make a better story. Thanku  
  
Birth of the Destroyer Part 1  
  
##### Hermione ####  
  
I woke up in fright. I felt my whole body shiver beneath the covers. I tried to remember what I was dreaming about but I couldn't remember. I heard a noise next door, considering he never woke up that early I disregarded it and decided to get up and go on with my daily activities before class.  
  
After an hour, he still didn't come out of his room. I began to worry a bit because he usually would of came out half an hour ago. But why should I care anyway. We both agreed to but out of each other's way since we became Head Girl and Boy and had to share a dorm with each other. I stood in front of his door staring in space and thinking what I should do. I was concentrating in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him standing there. I slowly looked up and saw him in his baggy jeans and unbuttoned white shirt revealing his built torso. He grew a lot since I knew him so I had to look up at him rather than being equally leveled. He had short bleach blonde hair that wasn't gelled back as it use to, now it fell down, framing his face. With, also, addictive blue/green eyes with a tint of silver. He leant on the ledge of the door while I failed to utter a single word.  
  
He finally leant forward and whispered in my ear. "I know I'm irresistible".  
  
With that I shook out of my trance and splurged out. " Ha ha very funny. Who do you think you are? I was going to tell you, class is going to start soon. You idiot!"  
  
He then gave me a seductive smile that most girls could die for but it wouldn't work on me. I told myself anyway. I turned away from him to hid my cherry red cheeks and walked out.  
  
*******  
  
##### Draco #####  
  
I woke up from my restless sleep and looked at my bedside table clock. It read 8:30.  
  
"Shit." I cursed under my breathe I only had a couple of minutes left to get ready. I quickly got out of bed and I put on my black baggy pants and a white shirt. I then started rampaging though my whole room for my robe, but I couldn't find it. I realised I left it down stairs. I was opened the door to rush down stairs to retrieve it but I stopped, seeing Granger staring into space in front of my door. It took a while for her to take out of her daydream and realize I was standing there. She raised her head to look at me. I knew she was staring at me so I decided to mock her.  
  
Leant towards her and spoke in a seductive voice in her ear. " I know I'm irresistible." I moved back to see what her reaction was.  
  
She snapped back to reality and focused on me. "Ha ha very funny, who do you think you are? I was going to tell you class is going to start soon, you idiot!" She snapped.  
  
I then gave her a flirtatious smile. I saw her cheeks turn into a bright red, so the only thing she could do was to turn around and walk away.  
  
I chuckled softly, as I walked down the stairs while buttoning my shirt. I saw my robe on the chair, so I grabbed it and headed down to the great hall.  
  
I entered the Great Hall were all the school kids came down to have their meals I went over to the far side of the hall were the Slythrin table was and I sat down next to Blaise and Goyle. As I was about to eat my toast. I heard someone, who I totally despised. I groaned when I hear her voice.  
  
"Drakey!" Shrieked Pansy.  
  
I turned around and saw this over weight, stubby, looking Slytherin galloping towards me. She was dressed in tight mini clothing, which made her fat stand out. Her make-up was a thing of a circus clown, having loads and loads of color, which didn't suit her.  
  
"What?" I growled. She pranced over and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off of me. She fell to the ground with a thump. She looked up at me with her eyes close to tears.  
  
"Drakey-poo, what's wrong? " She said sadly.  
  
" The mere sight of you, now go get some descent clothing on." I turned around and returned to my food which now I had no means to eat anymore.  
  
Blaise nudged me. " Seriously Draco, why do you put up with her?"  
  
" I don't. For some bloody reason she thinks were together."  
  
" God, were did she come up with that idea?"  
  
" Don't know. I'm gonna go. I've lost my appetite."  
  
" I would too."  
  
I left the room and headed to the dungeons for our next class. Potions.  
  
******** ##### Hermione #####  
  
I left for the library for a little study session before Potions. Harry and Ron went to eat at the Great Hall, they repetitively asked me to go with them, but I refused saying that I already ate to brush them off. They knew they couldn't persuade me to join them so they left. I checked out a few books and moved off to Potions. The books were piled in my hands and I could hardly see where I was going. I walked passed the Great Hall and suddenly I bumped into some obstacle.  
  
The books fell everywhere on the floor, this collision resulted me to fall forwards, I thought I would fall hard on the floor, but I fell on someone I would have never imagine. He was lying on his back and I could barely make eye contact because I was lying face down on him.  
  
****** To be continued****** 


	3. Leamnian Potion

Disclaimer-this is not owned by me but the plot does. Hope u enjoy. Don't know if I should continue this story cos nobody is reviewing so im not sure if u people like it. Well please review to tell me if I should continue this story. Thanks heaps.  
  
Birth of the Destroyer  
  
Part 2-Leamnian potion  
  
############  
  
The books fell everywhere on the floor, this collision resulted me to fall forwards, I thought I would fall hard on the floor, but I fell on someone I would have never imagine. He was lying on his back and I could barely make eye contact because I was lying face down on him.  
  
###############  
  
"Sheesh Granger, I should've known you liked it on top." Malfoy cooed.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." I said as I got up. "I'm not in the mood for this." I bent down and started to pick up my books.  
  
I saw Malfoy get up in the corner of my eye.  
  
"You know Granger, you actually look decent when you're kneeling in front of me. Like a mudblood as yourself should do in front of a Malfoy."  
  
I looked up at him in disgust. I then noticed Parkinson come out of the Great Hall. I knew that she was always following him and how he despised it. "Here comes your girlfriend Malfoy." He turned quickly and saw Parkinson's back to us.  
  
"Drakey-poo. Where are you ?" Parkinson called.  
  
I saw the pure shock and fear in his eyes. "Oh God." He whispered.  
  
I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his arm and turned around. "Come on." I said as we rushed down the corridor. All of a sudden Malfoy pulled me back into a closet. Malfoy then closed it shut.  
  
He was breathing hastily. I noticed he was still holding on to my hand but I knew it wasn't the time to bother him about it. He was alert and on the look out. Parkinson kept calling out "Drakey-poo" which made me snicker. He gave me a deathly glance.I was about to say why I did it but he put his hand over my mouth, as Parkinson drew closer.  
  
We were so close together that I could smell the refreshing scent of his cologne in the enclosed space. I saw Parkinson's shadow pass the closet. We heard her footsteps walk further away from us. He then realised he was holding on to my hand and covering my mouth and instantly let go and apologized.  
  
By that time Potions had already started. We quickly rushed to class. When we arrived, the whole class turned their attention.  
  
"Well, I'm glad Mr. Malfoy and Ms Granger could spare their time to be in my class. Since you both decided to come in late, you both will be partners for the term."  
  
I groaned as Malfoy and me went to sit down.  
  
"Oh and 20 points from Griffindor for you been late and making another student come in late." Professor Snape added.  
  
I stared at him shock. 'Bloody hell, that's so not fair. It was his bloody fault.' I thought as I turned to Malfoy and glared at him.  
  
"Since two students came in late, I will have to start again. This term we will be making a Leamnian potion." Professor then stopped talking. We wondered why he stopped then we heard someone whispering. I turned to see Harry and Ron whispering to one another. Simon nudged then to stop it. Ron and Harry stopped and looked up at Snape. "Mr. Weasly. What does a Leamnian potion do?"  
  
Ron looked at him doubt founded.  
  
"15 points from Gryfindor for not reading the chapter. Leamnian potion lets you hear your partners thoughts."  
  
'Thoughts!! What is this? NO way am I going to let someone listen to my personal thoughts. Especially not Malfoy.' I thought. I extracted the counter potion from my brain, as I had read my share of books.  
  
As Malfoy was preparing the potion, I quickly and mixed the ingredient together. 'Excellent' I said to myself.  
  
()()()()()()()()()() Draco ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When I was brewing the potion I saw Granger put in different ingredient to another caldron. I realized that she was making a counter spell. I smirked. ' She can't get away from this.' I thought to myself. I knew the counter potion wasn't powerful enough for a stronger potion. So I added twice the amount needed.  
  
Finally the potion was almost ready. We just needed the main ingredient. We sniped of a piece of each other's lock of hair. The potion sizzled under our added hair. After a while the potion was ready. I halved the potion and we raised our glasses.  
  
"Ready Granger?" I asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.  
  
We raised our glasses and drank the potion. I felt the lumpy potion go down my throat as it burnt my throat. I placed the glass down and breathed in deep breaths of oxygen. 'Oh God that was gross.' I thought.  
  
Granger looked at me in shock. 'Why can I hear his thoughts.' She said to herself.  
  
'Because I saw you take the counter potion so I doubled the dose.'  
  
'Oh my God. Don't you understand that this is going to wear off till ages."  
  
'I thought about it, but I was too intrigued to know what goes in your messed up brain, Granger.'  
  
()()()()()()()()() Hermione ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"You stupid git." She shouted. Everybody eagerly looked around to see what was happening.  
  
Professor Snape walked up to Granger. "Is anything wrong Miss Granger?"  
  
'I'll get in more trouble if I tell him what really happened'  
  
'That'll be right.'  
  
I gave a sharp glance over to Malfoy and turned back to Professor Snape. And mumbled. "No sir."  
  
"Good then, 20 points off Gryfindor for disturbing the class."  
  
'Oh shit, if this continues we'll have nothing left' I kept on thinking about it and was enable to stop my thoughts.  
  
'Oh shut up, your giving me a bloody headache with you're your rambling.'  
  
'If I want to ramble I will.' I thought  
  
'Oh God this is going to be a long day.'  
  
'Well you asked for it.'  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
I got my stuff and went out the door quickly. It's not only of Malfoy but that I had an exam in my next subject.  
  
*************  
  
As I was doing my exam, my Latin exam which is a big challenge for me. I had to transcribe it into English.  
  
'That's wrong.' Said a voice in my head.  
  
I gasped out loud. Some students turned around and the teacher looked at me angrily.  
  
'How can you be here. It's only meant to work when we are 5 metres together.'  
  
'Beats me.'  
  
'Well go away, I'm trying to do my exam.'  
  
'I can't when you're muttering in my head the wrong answers. It's life as you make it, not how to make a cake.'  
  
'How come you're helping?'  
  
There was a pause. 'Because I want to. I can't concentrate in class, while you keep on rambling on and on.'  
  
'How do I know your telling me the truth?'  
  
'Think about it. Would the teacher give you an ingredient to make a cake in Latin for your exam?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Okay, but what's the catch, what do I owe you if you're going to help me in this exam?'  
  
'Nothing much, just that I'm falling in behind in Transfigures. And we all know that you are the best in that class.'  
  
I smiled. 'Draco Malfoy admitting that I am better than he is in Transfigure?' I thought astonished.  
  
'Shut up Granger. Or then I wont help.'  
  
'Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist.' I laughed softly. Natalie who was sitting beside me shushed at me.  
  
'Fine then I'll let you flunk your exam.'  
  
'Okay, okay. Deal.'  
  
'I knew you would see things my way.' ************  
  
'I feel so bad for cheating, I should have studied harder than relying on you.' I thought.  
  
'It's not my fault that your Latin is rusty, is it? so when are you going to teach me Transfigure?'  
  
'Don't know, whenever'  
  
He swished around the corner in front of me and I didn't have time to stop so I walked right into him.  
  
"How about know?" He asked grinning at me.  
  
I blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"We constantly have a way of bumping into each other. It's such a coincident. Maybe Granger is stalking me."  
  
"Not in your wildest dreams, Malfoy." I snorted. I turned around and started making my way to the library with Malfoy in tow.  
  
************  
  
"So where do we start?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." Malfoy answered.  
  
"Where are you having trouble?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Since he started going into the rhythm of I don't know I asked him. "Do you know anything?"  
  
"I don't kn..." Malfoy started but stopped as he realized what I was asking. "..of course I know things." He answered  
  
"Okay we'll start at the beginning then."  
  
For the past hour or so, Malfoy has been practicing how to turn his quill into an apple. Malfoy still hasn't been able to do it right and by now we had missed dinner, which made me hungry. Malfoy insisted that we stay up here until he got it right. I soon felt my eyelids getting heavy. I slowly put my head down on the table, but I was jolted up again by the loud shouts of Malfoy. I looked up at him and saw him smiling.  
  
"I did it." He said joyfully. "I finally got it."  
  
"Okay that's great. Now can we leave?" I asked hopeful.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." I stood up and picked my books up from the table.  
  
"When's the next lesson?" He asked.  
  
I held up my hands in defense. "Wow! Hold up there. Who said anything about another lesson? You only helped me once in Latin"  
  
"What do you want then. Name it."  
  
I thought about it. "Flying." I answered.  
  
"Flying?"  
  
"Teach me how to fly."  
  
Malfoy smiled. "Sure thing."  
  
**********  
  
During the next two days Malfoy has attepted to teach me how to fly with a broom by myself but that didn't work out, that well  
  
We both woke up before the sun rose from the east, so no one would see what we were up to. I haven't even told Harry and Ron about my deal with Malfoy.  
  
()()()()()()()()() Draco ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I woke up as the sun rised the next day. I got dressed in my casual cloths and walked down to the field. I saw Granger already there waiting for me.  
  
"Okay lets get started." I said.  
  
Granger nodded. I handed her my fireblot 200. She took it and hopped onto it. She kicked of slightly but she just hovered a couple of inches off the ground.  
  
I then got onto the broom behind her and cupped my hands over hers. I then heard her voice in my head. 'What is he doing?'  
  
I kicked off the ground harder and the broom slowly rose up.  
  
"I can still hear your thoughts, you know. I just want to teach you correctly how to position yourself to fly, since you couldn't do it by yourself. Anyway look you're doing it now."  
  
She looked around the scenery, we could see the full height of the castle and saw the tree tops of the Forbidden forest. All the colours had a tint of orange or yellow to them since the sun was rising. If was a beautiful sight. She then looked behind her at me and I smiled.  
  
Then I heard 'He is actually quite cute.., oh shit.' Granger thought as she realized I could hear her thoughts. I snickered.  
  
"Granger, did you just figure that out."  
  
Granger quickly whipped her head around before her face brightened in red, but it was to late.. I chuckled again.  
  
Then I had an evil idea. I directed the broom up higher.  
  
"What are you doing?" Granger asked with a little hint of fear.  
  
"Nothing." I responded. I felt her grip the broom a bit. "Relax, I won't do anything stupid."  
  
"I'm not worried about that. It's just that im not very fond of heights."  
  
"You whom fought along side with the Famous Potter is scared of heights."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Granger hissed in embarrassment.  
  
As we flew further up, Granger froze as if someone cast a spell on her. The I halted the broom and Granger lost her grip and slipped off the broom.  
  
()()()()()()() Hermione ()()()()()()()()  
  
My arm was strained as I dangled below the broom. I then realized Malfoy was trying to pull me back up on the broom. There was friction between our hands as he tried to lour me up. As if it was a reflex, my eyes descended upon the ground and saw, I was still 50 feet above ground. My heart pounded rapidly against my chest.  
  
"Give me your other hand!" Malfoy shouted  
  
My body seemed as if it was out of control, I couldn't make it move. I felt my hand slipping from Malfoy's grip. Snips of vision started to fill my head as if a trigger had been automatically switched on.  
  
A Garden..A Young Man...An Image of Me...A Dark Dangerous Evil Compelling Witchery.  
  
A voice then repeatedly said in a descending voice. "Soon it shall be...Soon it shall be.."  
  
^^^^^^^^ To be continued ^^^^^^^^^ 


	4. Mysterious Room

Disclaimers- This is not owned by me.  
  
Hope you are enjoying this story as me and my friend are writing it. Hehehe.  
  
*Previously on the Birth of the Destroyer  
  
As soon as she was at arms length I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on her soft tender lips... The black creature raised a long knife over his head and brought it down to stab her... I felt an evil presence surround her. It sent a shiver down my spine.. He was lying on his back and I could barely make eye contact because I was lying face down on him...."Sheesh Granger, I should've known you liked it on top." Malfoy cooed... Granger looked at me in shock. 'Why can I hear his thoughts.' She said to herself.... Then I halted the broom and Granger lost her grip and slipped off the broom... A voice then repeatedly said in a descending voice. "Soon it shall be...Soon it shall be.."  
  
Birth of the Destroyer part 3  
  
Mysterious Room  
  
As soon as I halted the broom, Granger suddenly slipped off. I reached out and grabbed her hand before she fell. My heart was pounding fast because of the fear of her falling. I tried to pull her up but her hand was sweating. She looked into my eyes, all confused and scared. She looked down, as my hand was loosing grip from hers.  
  
"Give me your other hand." I shouted. I knew she had to get control over herself or she would fall. I then lost her grip of her hand and she let out a cry. "Shit" I swore under my breath. I gripped the broom and I sped down towards Granger. I parked just below her and caught her in the nick of time. She looked up at me still in a daze in her ordeal. I slowly directed the broom down to the ground. I placed her on the ground and looked down at her face. She was so pale and uncoordinated.  
  
"Granger" I said. Her eyes just darted around everywhere, not really focusing in on anything. "Granger" I tried again. It didn't work. "Hermione" I said. This time I got a response but she turned away again. "Hermione look at me. Are you all right?" I asked concerned that she wasn't snapping out of her state. She looked at me and slowly nodded.  
  
"What's going on here?" Someone asked behind me. I stood up immediately and turned around. I saw Weasley and Potter standing there.  
  
They looked at me then they looked down to Hermione. They gasped in shock and turned back at me. Weasley was going as red as his hair while Potter was just staring at me in amazement.  
  
"What did you do Malfoy?" Potter asked with venom in his voice.  
  
Before I could explain. Weasly's fist made contact with my face. I stumbled back a bit, shocked of the sudden numbness in my jaw. I tried moving it but stopped when pain erupted around my mouth.  
  
Weasley then took another shot. I saw it coming, I moved out of he way but I wasn't fast enough. I was hit in the cheek.  
  
I could taste a copper in my mouth. I lifted my hand to my mouth and touched the corner of my lips with my fingertips. I looked down at my fingertips and saw blood surrounding it. I felt anger building up in me. I wanted to hit him, but for some reason I couldn't. I thought for some reason that I would be betraying Hermione's trust.  
  
"Oie what's going on here?" Professor Hagrid shouted with his thick accent.  
  
Potter and Weasley stood up straight.  
  
"Malfoy here, did something to Hermione." Weasley said pointing at me.  
  
Professor Hagrid looked at me.  
  
"Professor, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah and why is that hard to believe?" Sneered Potter.  
  
I looked at him in hatred. "I have nothing to prove to you." I then looked at the Professor. " I was teaching Granger how to fly when she accidentally fell off the broom. I saved her before she fell to the ground."  
  
"What was Hermione asking you for help? You probably forced her and cursed the broom." Weasley shouted.  
  
"Shut up Weasl. I wasn't asking for your thoughts." I sneered.  
  
"That's enough you two. Harry, Ron. Take Hermione to the Hospital Wing." Professor Hagrid said.  
  
Potter went up to Hermione and did a spell to levitate her. Weasley gave me a dirty look and went to follow Potter.  
  
()()()()() Hermione ()()()()()  
  
I was still in a sub conscious state of mind when I was taken away by Harry and Ron. They started mumbling words, which I had to take time to analyze and understand. I didn't want to move my mouth or anything for that matter.  
  
They took me to the hospital wing where I was taken care of. I missed all my classes and lyed in a foreign hospital bed, staring at the ceiling of the plain white colour coated room. Thinking of nothing, I couldn't even hear Malfoy's thoughts. I heard the clock going second by second...tick..tock. .tick..tock. Minutes and hours past away. I would usually study my butt off too excel in class but I just couldn't do it anymore. I finally thought to myself, I'm tired of all the work I do and for what. Me being known as Miss Know-it-all. I think the fall really helped me question myself. 'What am I doing here?'  
  
Narrator: As Hermione questions her actions, she would have never known she was falling deeper and deeper into a rabbit hole. Tumbling and tumbling down like Alice, never to surface the light again... unless.  
  
()()()()() Draco ()()()()()  
  
The nurse ran past me and stopped to talk to Professor Dumbledor. She started mumbling then I heard her say "Hermione," I stayed close to the conversation to understand what was going on. The nurse started to freak out and shouted out ".she's gone!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I over heard, I thought I would be the first to know if anything happen as the potion should be still working, but it must have worn off already.  
  
I quickly went to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you mean she gone?" I asked. Fear growing in me.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I do suggest you to leave this up to us. We can take care of it." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"But what do you mean she is gone?"  
  
Dumbldore sighed. "She isn't in her room, but I don't see how that is possible. Madam Pomfey didn't see her go out of her room as she was just outside but the window next to her bed was open."  
  
"The window?" but why. I ran into the room Hermione once was, finding nothing but the window she supposable escaped from with the curtains fluttering about through the cool breeze that entered the room.  
  
()()()()() Hermione ()()()()()  
  
The sun settled and shone through the transparent window in the hospital wing. Soon after the bright orange sun disappeared from the sky, a dark cloth replaced it. The darkness daunted the skies, as creatures of the night sprang into action.  
  
Uncontrollable dark forces rule the terror of the night. I feel an even greater evil lurking in the dark, eyeing me. Compelling me to move towards the window as if there was something I had to look for but what? I felt like a puppet controlled by someone or something that could overpower me easily.  
  
I walked forwards in front an opaque translucent film that some what seems like a portal. You could barely see what was on the other side but I made out the outline that seems like the interior of a dark room. As curiosity bewildered my mind, I moved forwards and stretched out my hand. My fingers reached the fluctative surface. as soon as this reaction occurred a chained reaction followed.  
  
It felt cold and wet. I stuck my whole hand in and took it back out again. I was relieved that my hand was still in tacked. I took a deep breath and put my hand in again but this time, instead of taking my hand back, I stepped forward into the portal. I felt a rush through my body. My heart pounded hard upon my chest. Afraid of what was on the other side, but also curious of what I will find.  
  
I stepped into a small room, decorated in strange ornaments, the only source of light was from the moon and stars of the night that glistened through cracks that made up a window, I twisted around to face the portal I came from. As it came to my attention it was a fancy, body length, antique mirror brimmed with golden paint, and images of engraved angels graced the mirror. It never occurred me how I was going to get out as I was so enchanted with the room, I didn't want to leave.  
  
I was captivated by the essence of the room, I happen to ponder on the details of the open space. I came across an old battered bookstand with a book lay out on it. The hard cover of the book was black with words embroided gold. I placed my hand on the book to feel the lettering. One by one, the letters were made out by the senses of my fingertips. 'L-E N-O-I-R L-I-V-R-E' in Italics.  
  
"Le Noir Livre" flowed through my mouth as easy as counting 1,2,3. The book, which was locked, opened as if it was on command. The book was blank. It made no sense but I was compelled to put my hand on a blank page as if it was logical. A sensation filled every sense of my body rushing through. Dynamic force arose in the room, which ejected me onto the floor. I look up in shock, I saw myself in a paralyzed trance in the exact position I was in 10 seconds ago. 'What's happening?' I looked at myself again, I was translucent. I kept on thinking. 'I knew I should have listened to Mrs. Weasley as she said not to trust books, which have a mind of their own. God please let this be just a dream.'  
  
Out of no where, a mysterious masculine voice erupted throughout the room as the echo bounced from wall to wall. "This is no dream. The time will come soon. You are destined to be one of use."  
  
"What do you mean? Destined to be what? I'm just a muggle with a little knowledge of magic!"  
  
"You are no muggle, my dear Hermione."  
  
"Yes I am. My parents are both muggles."  
  
"Your adopted parents, yes. You are no different from Harry Potter."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You are destined to do big and better things?"  
  
"Wait! Go back to my parents. Who are they, where are they?"  
  
"No use asking, they aren't here. They were once the most powerful but unfortunately murdered by the closest."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your closest."  
  
"Ron...Harry?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"No way, you're lying. Harry wasn't even born then."  
  
"No, but his parents were. It's in the family."  
  
"No, I'm not listening! I don't believe it!"  
  
"Your choice. But it's destined for you and Harry to be rivals. Look how pathetic you are now, hanging around him, being his sidekick. Do you really think, you're a help to him. He just thinks you're a nuisance, just as his parents think of yours!"  
  
My surroundings changed into a time warp. I saw unclear images of what I suspect were my parents happy and in love then they're expressions changed. They were mortified, scared and terrorized.  
  
"No it's enough!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "It's enough!" I said again. My mind was bombarded with thoughts and images. "No more...please?" I pleaded, breaking into tears. I didn't know what to think any more. Who are my friends? Would Harry turn against me? Who were my parents? And above all who am I? I feel alone. All alone.  
  
# What will Hermione do? The people that she thought that were her parents aren't, Presumably Harry's parent's killed her parents. She has no one to turn to or so she thinks.... 


	5. The Man and the Wolf

Disclaimer- this is not owned by me. Note- Thanku all of u 4 Giving me reviews it made my day.=D  
  
*Previously on the Birth of the Destroyer  
  
As soon as she was at arms length I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on her soft tender lips... The black creature raised a long knife over his head and brought it down to stab her... I felt an evil presence surround her. It sent a shiver down my spine.. He was lying on his back and I could barely make eye contact because I was lying face down on him...."Sheesh Granger, I should've known you liked it on top." Malfoy cooed... Granger looked at me in shock. 'Why can I hear his thoughts.' She said to herself.... Then I halted the broom and Granger lost her grip and slipped off the broom... A voice then repeatedly said in a descending voice. "Soon it shall be...Soon it shall be..".."Hermione," I stayed close to the conversation to understand what was going on. The nurse started to freak out and shouted out ".she's gone!".. "Your adopted parents, yes. You are no different from Harry Potter."  
  
Birth of the Destroyer part 4  
  
The Man and his Wolf  
  
()()()()() Draco ()()()()()  
  
After I hear Professor Dumbledor's reasoning which wasn't good enough for me. He said that he will search the castle with other professors and for me to go back to my common room and wait for some reply from one of the professors. I left the Hospital Wing and walked swiftly down the corridors.  
  
I then thought of communicating with her telepathically. 'Granger...Granger..Hermione.' I thought, but I got no response. I growled in frustration. 'Why do you even care about the mudblood anyway?' The voice said inside my head.  
  
'I don't'  
  
'Then why are you looking for her?'  
  
'Because I want to see if she is alright'  
  
'Then you care. Admit it you're falling for her. I wonder what your father would say.'  
  
It's like I'm having a mental battle with myself.  
  
'Shut up. I am not falling for her and my father will never find out about it.' The little voice went away thankfully.  
  
I had no idea where my legs were taking me but when I turned the corner I saw a body lying down on the cold stone floor. I ran up to the figure and from the outline of the body I could tell it was a female. I kneeled down in front of her and gently turned her over, so I could see who she was. She was unconscious and her long brunette hair sealed her identity. I brushed away her hair from her pale face and was stunted that she was..Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." I whispered, barley hearing myself. I called her name louder. "Come on, Granger. Wake up." I meekly patted her cheek, to afraid to make it stronger for I didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"Hermione wake up." I said. I then saw her eyes gradually flutter open, but when she was awake, she gazed up at me, it was like she was still absent and her normal bright hazel brown eyes was an evil black. I backed away by the sudden change of her features, but as soon as I looked back it disappeared and she had her hazel colour eyes. It must be a flicker of light I thought to myself. She looked at me as if she was in pain and she murmured my name before she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
I slipped my arms underneath her, hosted her up and started making my way back t the Hospital wing.  
  
()()()() Hermione ()()()()()  
  
I woke up by the hustle and bustle of the nurse. I had no acknowledgement how I got back to the Hospital wing. Lots of things seem to have happened all of a sudden, I don't know what to believe and when I think of it and try to sequence it together, I get a migraine. Confusion clouds my mind before I blank out. So I chose no to think about it anymore and go along with my usual routine, as I know I will constantly think about it when I have nothing to do. The nurse at the hospital wing tried to stop me from going anywhere but I reassured her that I feel fine, even though I really didn't. I was going down to the Great Hall to have some dinner, but on the way I bumped into Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron seemed worried about me so I put on I fake smile to brush them off. I really didn't want talk to them at the moment until I figured everything out but they wouldn't leave me alone. They asked me about this and that and how I was feeling. I felt like I was being badgered.  
  
Thoughts of Harry, his parents, my parents flooded my mind again. All these things provoked me to erupt the fire that was burning inside. Finally I violently yelled. "Would you just shut up and leave me alone!?!"  
  
Everyone close by seemed to turn around to look at me like something was wrong with me. That made me even more irritated. I ran passed the stairs leading to my dorm and at the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking at me like something was wrong with me. 'Why am I the only one that's wrong? It's everyone else. Why am I the one that's pointed at? I don't want to live this life anymore, I feel vulnerable and fragile as a person. As myself.'  
  
I turned away from him and started making my way down the corridor. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to get out of this place. I then found myself outside walking towards the Forbidden Forest. A cold breeze swept past me making me shiver underneath my robes. I looked around realizing it was getting dark already.  
  
I wanted to turn back but something was urging me on, to walk toward the forest. As I entered, I pulled out my wand and whispered the spell for light. I carefully started walking through the trees, making sure I won't trip over a rock or a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.  
  
I made my way down a rocky path, listening to any sound that would show someone or something following me. Soon enough I heard a rustle behind me. I spun around quickly to see absolutely nothing, I strained my ears to hear more sounds, but nothing came only the sound of my heart beating against my chest. I realized that I was holding my breath so I breathed out. I turned around to continue my way. As I was walking further into the Forest, this time I heard a twig snap behind me. I sharply turned my head. I saw not far behind me, these two yellow eyes staring right at me. My eyes widened in fear, I heard my heart starting to beat faster. The beast then growled a long, deep growl. I turned around and started to run away from the beast, trying my best not to trip over anything. I looked back around and saw the beast catching up to me like I was the prey. I turned back around and tried to make my legs run faster but my muscles were already burning. Tears started forming in my eyes, as cold wind blew in my face.  
  
I gave a sudden yelp when I tripped over a root and fell to the hard ground. I spat out the dirt that entered my mouth. I hosted myself up, but I fell right back down of a sudden sharp pain that pierced my left ankle. I sat up and I leaned on the tree trunk. I looked at my ankle, which was twisted in a strange way.  
  
I heard heavy breathing in front of me. I slowly raised my head and saw the beast which has the figure of a wolf but much larger. Its fur was as black as the night with its eyes as yellow as the intense yellow heat of flames. It approached me slowly showing me its teeth as sharp as razors. Fear was rising in my throat wanting to be released.  
  
"Down boy." A man's voice boomed.  
  
The beast stopped growling and sat sown.  
  
I looked over to my left and saw a man appearing from the shadows.  
  
It was an old man with tattered clothing, but enough to keep him warm at night. He has a bristly beard that came down a couple of inches from his chin and obviously his hair was gray. I looked him in the eyes and saw that they were friendly but was wearing off out quite quickly. My eyes descended to his rifle that was sitting on his left shoulder. "What have we here. A student from Hogwarts. Miss Granger I presume."  
  
"How...how do you know my name?" I asked, still looking at the beast in the corner of my eye.  
  
"Because I know all. So tell me what is a smart girl like you walking around the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"I thought you know all." I said sarcastically, fear leaving me as quickly it came, as confidence grew in me.  
  
He chuckled. "You have your father's humor I see. And yes I do know all, but I wanted to know your answer not my own. Come I have something to show you." He turned around and started making his way down the path.  
  
I cleared my throat loudly to get the mans attention. "Um I wish I could but I have a problem."  
  
The man stopped and turned around and smiled. "Not anymore." He answered. He turned back around.  
  
I looked down and saw my ankle wasn't twisted in a strange way as it was before. I slowly got up and put a bit of weight on it. It immediately felt better. I smiled and looked up at the man. I saw him waiting for me so I started to walk up to him. When he saw me catching up he started walking again.  
  
We seem to walk forever which made my feet hurt and formed blisters.  
  
'Oh man, Hermione. Where are you?' Draco's voice appeared in my head. I was shocked that the potion was still slightly working but this wasn't the time for that as the man had stopped in front of a lake. I walked past some trees and there was a clearing. I could feel a mist of magic, neither good nor bad, in the air surrounding the lake. The beauty of the lake that was in front of me captured me. The reflection of the moon shone on the surface of the rippled water that implied the mystical aurora of it.  
  
The man beckoned me forwards. I slowly made my way towards him, as he was standing on a rock next to the lake.  
  
I stood next to him. The old man pointed down to the lake. I tilt my head down and saw myself but then it formed into an older woman, maybe around her 20's. She had the same shade of brown in her eyes as me. The woman inflicted a smile on her face with sorrow written behind it.  
  
Her mouth moves and as if the Forest seemed to speak her words. "Look." It whispered in my ear. Her image disappeared only to be replaced by another.  
  
Silence suddenly bestowed the Forest. Creatures of the night didn't even make a sound of movement, the only sounds were of wind brushing against the branches and leaves. I turned to the old man, but he didn't glance back at me. Instead he was as still as the rock underneath his feet. His pet wolf seemed more like a stuffed wolf at this movement in time.  
  
I looked back down and saw a rippling image of a box. I reached down in the icy cold water and felt the roughness graze upon my fingertips. I got hold of it, took it out of the water and looked at it. The box was surprisingly dry with not trace of wetness.  
  
I gazed back at the image forming on the surface of the lake. The outline became more and more clear. Long thick black hair..icy cold black eyes...character marks tattooed on the flesh of the body. These characteristics became familiar which sent a chill down my spine. Flashes of images filled my head..the dream..aching pain was flaming in my head.  
  
"No.. "Echoed through the Forest that made birds and small animals run out of their hide out to escape. I couldn't look at it anymore. I ran in any direction that I thought would take me out of the place, while my head still pounded the pain.  
  
The old man uttered his last few words to me while his wolf howled "I gave you what is rightfully yours now your questions will be answered"  
  
I stopped running and l looked back. To my dismay he was no longer there, along with the wild wolf.  
  
I don't know how I guided myself out, but there was yet another surprise waiting for me.  
  
# What's in the box that Hermione found? Will she get her questions answered? Or will it bring out horror that's within? Till next time.. 


	6. The Letter

Disclaimer- this is not owned by me.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Previously on the Birth of the Destroyer  
  
As soon as she was at arms length I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on her soft tender lips……. I felt an evil presence surround her. It sent a shiver down my spine…. He was lying on his back and I could barely make eye contact because I was lying face down on him…….."Sheesh Granger, I should've known you liked it on top." Malfoy cooed……… Granger looked at me in shock. 'Why can I hear his thoughts.' She said to herself…….. I halted the broom and Granger lost her grip and slipped off the broom….. Hermione," I stayed close to the conversation to understand what was going on. The nurse started to freak out and shouted out "…she's gone!"…. "Your adopted parents, yes. You are no different from Harry Potter."….. It approached me slowly showing me its teeth. Fear was rising in my throat wanting to be released….. Flashes of images filled my head….the dream….aching pain was flaming in my head.  
  
Birth of the Destroyer part 5  
  
The Letter  
  
()()()()() Draco ()()()()()  
  
I've been looking for Hermione everywhere. I wanted to know where she was. Okay I do admit, I do care about Hermione. Ever since we drank the Leamnian potion in Potions she has been in my mind 24/7.  
  
Suddenly I felt this creepy sense come across me. I knew something was happening to her. I ran down the corridor. I burst through the library doors and looked around. Hoping that she was there studying, safe and out of danger, but she wasn't there.  
  
'Oh man, Hermione. Where are you?' I called out in my mind hoping the potion was still effective. I got no reply, but a strong force made a wall in my mind, stopping me to continue to communicate with her. I then thought of seeing Professor Hagrid and ask him if he's seen Hermione since I see her with him all the time with the rest of the dream team.  
  
I ran down the stairs and out in the fields. As I was walking towards Professor Hagrid's Hut, I saw someone appeared near the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'Who's been walking through the Forbidden Forest?' I asked myself. In curiosity I walked closer to the person and recognized at once it was Hermione. I looked at her in astonishment. 'What was she doing in there?' I thought.  
  
I stood right in front of her but she walked past me as if I wasn't there. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What were you doing in there?" I asked more coldly then I intended to.  
  
She looked at me and sneered. "I don't have to explain anything to you Malfoy. Now take your hand off of me." She snapped  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "No. Not until you tell me what's going on with you."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ever since you fell off my broom you've been a different person."  
  
"Why do you care? All I am to you is a Miss-know-it-all mudblood. So tell me Malfoy, why do you care what is wrong with a poor mudblood like myself?"  
  
I felt guilty by calling her that from the beginning of second year. She never disserved it. I realized how much I hurted her because of my father's teachings. "Because I do care, Hermione. I've started caring ever since I got to know you. So tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Malfoy. I suggest you to stick your nose in someone else's business." Her arm slipped out of my grip. She turned around and walked back to the castle.  
  
Her last words repeated in my mind. Knowing something is really wrong and I knew that I was apart of it some how.  
  
()()()()() Hermione ()()()()()()  
  
I walked off after the encounter with Draco….why am I calling him Draco, I must be loosing my mind. Too much had happened, strange things seemed to be piled up at my door. I have mixed feeling about him though. He made me so confused sometimes. I don't know what he wants from me. Although I have mixed feeling about him at the moment in time when we had the connection in the Forest and I heard his voice, I sort of wanted to see him. What have I got myself into this time?  
  
I looked down of a hard wooden box that I was still gripping tightly onto. I walked towards my dorm. I got up to a portrait which a fairy was sitting on a rock next to a glistening lake, underneath the moonlight.  
  
"Password?" The fairy asked as she fluttered her butterfly like wings.  
  
"Fear Lilies." I answered.  
  
The portrait opened and I climbed into the common room. I looked around, but didn't see Malfoy, I let out a breath of relief. I really didn't want to confront him at the moment. I went across the room and pulled out an arm chair in front of the flaming fire. I got up on the chair and sat on it cross legged. I put the box on my lap and looked at the design of it. There was a dragon engraved in the centre of the box and what seemed fire engraved around the dragon. I ran my fingers across the box, feeling the roughness. My fingers reached the edge opening the box. It started playing a familiar sounding soft music, it was a lullaby. I started humming the tune as it came to my mind. Knowing that I heard it before. I looked inside the box and observed a piece of paper. I carefully took it out and unfolded it.  
  
16th June 19 To my sweet Daughter……..  
  
Then it was blank.  
  
"To my sweet Daughter…" I whispered. Then my vision disappeared and was replaced by another. I looked around and saw that I was in a tower. I looked out side where it was pitch black, but with the exception of the flashes of lightning. I could hear the rain hitting the roof and window heavily outside.  
  
I looked over to my side and saw a young woman around in her early 20's. She had black raven hair which reached her waist. Her skin was as pale as snow as if she never looked upon the sun. As if it wasn't obvious enough her black robe contrasted it even more. But by just looking upon her, I was captured by her beauty. This pale beauty was seated down next to a desk, writing. Her gentle voice disrupted my thoughts.  
  
"To my sweet daughter, Hermione. If you receive this letter then I'm afraid to tell you that your father and I aren't able to see you grow up as our beautiful daughter. Many unanswered questions would be running through your mind. I may be able to answer some of them, but not all. First I would like to remind you that your father and I love you dearly and we never thought otherwise. You are not muggle born, but you are from a pureblood family. The Augustus family. Your heritage goes deep in the wizardry world when Romans ruled the world. Please understand Hermione, that we never wanted to hurt you in anyway, but if you would of stayed with us then you would surely be hurt. If you look in the box there is a crystal necklace which will protect you were ever you go. This is a gift from your father and I. Keep it with you at all times for there is a part of your father in there which will protect you."  
  
I saw a man walk into the room with brown hair who was pretty tall. He was also wearing a black robe, but his skin was darker than the woman's. He lends down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him and I saw her eye's shimmer as if she was about to cry.  
  
The man sighed. He kneeled down in front of the woman so he was looking at her face. He took hold of her hands and kissed them tenderly.  
  
"I don't want to do this." She whispered.  
  
"I know. I don't either but it's for the best. We will know that she is safe and alive."  
  
The woman nodded her head in understanding. She turned towards a crib that was next to the desk. "Will she forgive us."  
  
"I'm sure she will. She would understand."  
  
"I hope so." The woman sighed.  
  
He turned to the letter that was on the desk "Are you finished?" He asked and looked back at the woman.  
  
"Nearly."  
  
The woman turned back around and started writing her letter as the man got up and went over to the crib. The woman's voice filled up my mind again.  
  
"So I am going to finish here. I hope you will forgive your father and I, we never wanted your life like this, not knowing your parents. Love always your mother Anastazja Desiree Roszik and your father Xavier Augustus."  
  
The woman folded the letter up and put it into the box that I found the letter in.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and the man from the forest was there but much younger, with his wolf in tow.  
  
"It's time." The man said.  
  
Xavier lifted a baby out of the crib. I gasped in surprise. I saw the baby, she was identical to a baby photo of me. Xavier carried the child to the man. Xavier gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'll always love you." He whispered and handed the man the baby.  
  
Anastazja got up and handed the box to the man. "Keep this safe until it's time."  
  
"Always me mistress." The man answered.  
  
Anastazja looked down at the baby and smiled weakly. She also leant down and kissed the child's forehead lightly.  
  
"Come Anastazja. The Dark Lord is waiting." Xavier said.  
  
Anastazja looked up and nodded. Xavier took Anastazja's hand and left the room followed by the man with his wolf by his side.  
  
The vision disappeared and I reappeared back in the common room. I could feel warm tears flowing down my face uncontrollably.  
  
Confused and fierce at the sometime that I don't know what happened and what's going to happen.  
  
My once simple life is now 100 times complicated.  
  
*How much more surprises will come to Hermione's world, while it's already turned upside down? Will she be able to stand it or will she crumble in defeat? Find out next time. 


End file.
